


spring breeze

by ultkevms



Series: liefdesverdriet [2park] [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkevms/pseuds/ultkevms
Summary: woojin knew about jihoon's goals on becoming an idol years ago, but somehow he didn't expect jihoon would say something thet broke his heart over and over again.





	spring breeze

**Author's Note:**

> they went to same university but different course so they rarely met each other at their uni  
> english isn't my first language so bear with me! :)

"hey, it's our 5th anniversary." woojin nudged jihoon arm while they were watching television but jihoon just hummed, still focusing on his phone. "let's go eat steak." woojin said and jihoon looked up, but not with the 'yes-steak-im-so-excited' expression, but it is more towards 'are-you-joking-with-me?'. "what? you are not excited?" woojin's expression changed. "no, im excited. i'm just-" jihoon stopped as he looked at woojin before he continued, "do you have enough money?" jihoon asked. jihoon's question felt like a bullet going full speed into woojin's heart. it has been two years since woojin started to work as a part-timer at 7-Eleven even though he is busy with his university life and dance team. he remembered this one time when daniel, the dance team captain, asked him, "why would you make yourself suffer? you would rushed to 7-Eleven after class and then you would rushed back to the practice room for the upcoming performance." and his answer would be, "it is for jihoon."

when jihoon first told woojin that he likes him, woojin was over the moon but then he knew he have to work a lot more harder since jihoon is from rich family, he could ask for a Ferrari with a snap and his parents would give it to him. but for woojin, it's the opposite and the only reason he could go to university is because of his scholarship.

"yes, i do, jihoon. so will you go eat steak with me?" woojin asked and jihoon nodded even though it doesn't look convincing at all but woojin just go with the flow. minutes later, jihoon knocked woojin's door as he said "im ready, let's go.". woojin thought jihoon would dressed up a little bit but instead the boy wore white hoodie and a black mask, the one that idol always wear. without even waiting for woojin, jihoon started to walk towards their car but woojin grabbed his wrist. "let's talk." woojin made jihoon sat in front of him and honestly, it made woojin's blood boiled when somehow jihoon doesnt even seem to be appreciating his hard work. "what the hell is wrong with you?" woojin tried to not raise his voice, not on this special day. "what do you mean?" jihoon rolled his eyes, annoyed at woojin even though it was really his own fault. "you are being annoying and bratty as fuck today." woojin said before he continued, "yes, i know you are busy with your university assignment and your goals to become a trainee. but so am i, jihoon. i went to university by day, to 7-Eleven after class and to the damn practice room by night just to make you happy. can't you for once, please, appreciate me? i don't really have anyone beside you here in seoul, jihoon. maybe, i am not the richest boyfriend in the world to spoil you with expensive thing and isn't that handsome either compared to boys that went to your faculty but still." woojin said but jihoon kept quiet.

"let's just go eat steak. its our anniversary." woojin sighed as he got up and he felt glad that jihoon actually followed him. the ride to the restaurant is quiet even when they arrived, jihoon didn't say anything that woojin needed to order for the boy and he even ordered cupcake for jihoon since he knew how much jihoon likes cupcake.

the food arrived minutes later and jihoon started to eat it without looking over at woojin. "how's the fo-" woojin's question didn't continue when jihoon cut him. "us." jihoon said and woojin hummed, not quiet understanding what jihoon tried to say. "let's break up." jihoon said and woojin could feel like the whole restaurant became quiet, he could feel the blood rushing to his brain and the time stopped, he couldn't even look at jihoon. "i'm sorry." jihoon said, and woojin thought if it's actually sincere or jihoon just wanted to ease the tension a little bit. "b-but why?" woojin's voice cracked and even jihoon knew he could break down any minute but he didn't say anything, he was sure he wanted this. "Maroo Entertainment accept me as a trainee." jihoon said. "why can't we just be together?" woojin asked. "you do know trainee can't have relationship at all right." jihoon said as he sighed and got up. "i will pack my things from your house tonight, don't lock the door." jihoon said before he left.

"sir, did he accept your propos-" the waiter's question hang in the air when he saw the untouched muffin on jihoon's plate. "im so sorry." the waiter said but woojin just smiled, "it's okay, it's for the best i think." woojin woke up with a headache and 4 missed calls from daniel as well as 10 messages.

 

**defdanik** : yO

**defdanik** : wake up

**defdanik** : where are you

**defdanik** : what happened to you and jihoon

**defdanik** : bRO you are so drunk last night

**defdanik** : are you coming to class or not?

**defdanik** : BRO

**defdanik** : i saw jIHOON AT THE BUS STATION

**defdanik** : oh nvm he glared at me

**defdanik** : the audacity tSk

 

"oh, jihoon." woojin said to himself as he made his way to the living room, it was empty, like his heart. but then he saw something on the kitchen table, a note from jihoon.

 

'I made you hangover soup since you were so drunk last night. for woojinnie:

\- stop drinking until late night, i wouldn't be there anymore.

\- stop for awhile if you are tired from practicing.

\- if you need someone, call daniel hyung. he looks reliable compared to seongwoo.

\- stop eating McD, you will get fat and then die

lastly, im sorry and also, thank you for everything. im sorry i was emotional last night. thank you for the past 5 years. lets meet again when the spring breeze passed. <3

from, jihoon ^^'

 

woojin laughed as he read the note but his tears dropped and soon, he bursted into tears, just in time when daniel came to visit woojin, thinking the boy is dead or something. "hey woojin, why arent you replying-" daniel stopped when he saw woojin cried uncontrollably as he held the note tightly. "hey, now, its okay, its okay. breathe woojin, breathe. i know you are strong."

"whats with the spring breeze?" daniel asked as woojin sat in front of him, eating the hangover soup that jihoon made for the last time. "i don't know." woojin's voice became extra deep. "are you sure you would be okay? do you want me to move in or something?" daniel asked, he cant just lose his favourite dancer just because some spoilt ass kid. "sure?"

months after the break up, when woojin thought he finally had moved on from his ex-boyfriend, daniel barged into his room. "hyung, what does rule number 1 said?" woojin groaned. "knock before entering someone's room. but hey, remember jihoon?" daniel grinned. "of course i would remember him, he isn't dead you know." woojin smiled, even though it really looks fake as hell. "well he debuted already! go check him, im gonna leave you alone." daniel said before he shut woojin's door. woojin searched 'park jihoon' on youtube and the first result showed 'park jihoon (MAROO) - spring breeze M/V' as he clicked on the video.

 

_you meeting me, our miracle felt like a dream_

_i couldn't be better to you, I keep regretting my heart isnt like that,_

_I always wanted to stay by your side_

 

_everyone's gaze when we locked eyes, although I'll miss it_

_love, flutter, those first feelings still remain clear_

 

_lets meet again when spring breeze passes_

_i'll smile bright when spring breeze passes_

_i'll hug you one more time when spring breeze passes_

 

_sorry, if it looked like i didnt accept you_

_thank you, for giving me beautifulness_

_deep in my heart, was filled with you_

 

_I am not scared because we know each other's hearts well_

_don't worry, more than anyone else, I know you better_

 

when the video came to the end, woojin scrolled down the comments and mostly the comment said, "the video doesn't even start yet but i already love him.". for the nth times in the year, woojin's tears dropped as he smiled, "at least there will be thousands of people that will love you after this, jihoon."

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me :)


End file.
